


Boot Kiss

by Syllis



Series: Kisses [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Boot Worship, Multi, OC Kiss Bingo, Thalmor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syllis/pseuds/Syllis
Summary: In which Marcus badly needs a Thalmor Justiciar for.... something.... he wouldn't say.
Series: Kisses [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: OC Kiss Bingo 2020





	Boot Kiss

“You have to understand,” I said, looking at Marcus severely. “This is it. We’re square. After this, I don’t owe you anymore favors.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” he said, impatiently, hurrying me along towards the cabinet where, well. I keep all those things. 

“Do I have a place I can get dressed, there?” I wanted to know. “Because there is no way I’m walking around in public like this if there’s any other option.” Obviously I knew the answer to this one; what brothel doesn’t have a back room? I was simply expressing my displeasure with this entire situation.

“Here,” said Marcus, proffering the valise. 

“Please tell me I won’t need anything more than--” I was eyeing the weapons-rack where a few other accoutrements lurk. The horse-and-carriage equipment for one; and the climbing ropes, and the--

“Will you stop dicking around? That’s all you’re gonna need.”

I sighed, heavily, folded the last item and tucked it inside, and handed it off to Marcus. He carried it without complaint.

“This must really be a good friend,” I noted.

“Yeah,” he said almost mournfully. “I don’t really know how this became a thing for him, but it kinda did, and now--” 

“I understand. You just want to give him the opportunity to work through it.”

“That’s what Erdi said to do.” Marcus pushed open the gate. “Anyways she’s already there, going to sit in, just in case. This way.”

I halted. “Wait. I’m not going to actually have to do anything, am I? Say anything?”

He flung up his hands. “No! Look, you just have to stand there.”

“That better be true,” I warned.

\-----------

I have donned these garments a thousand times, but-- I felt very odd. Even doing up the shirt-buttons felt a bit unreal, and I found myself distinctly conscious of the fact that my socks, at least, were going to be out of conformance, because I hadn’t bothered to grab those. No matter. They wouldn’t show. The black trousers would cover them and in any event the boots are full-coverage to the knee. I shook the robe out and got its clasps fastened, then the throat-catches. I was definitely, I thought ruefully, going to wear the hood on this one. I put the chestpiece on, carefully attending to each buckle.

I put the gloves on. 

It proved to be a little bit of a wait, so I took my gloves back off and sat down to read, the light from the window slanting downwards onto my book. The sounds from the other room were more instructive than interesting to me, so my attention was fully on it. 

“Time,” said Marcus, coming in with a bundle of clothing which he tossed on the bed.

I took a moment to re-don my gloves and adjust the fit of my cuffs. I drew my hood up.

Marcus stopped dead. “I always forget,” he said. “What that looks like. How different you look.”

“Proceed,” I said. 

He fell silent, and nodded.

I went directly to the mark, as I had been previously instructed, and waited. Erdi met my gaze from the far corner, and nodded. There were two other individuals in the room, one on his knees and constrained in some way; the other, crouched nearby and whispering to him. I affected not to listen.

Well, we would see how unusual this could get.

In the end, it wasn’t very odd at all. The poor bound fellow crawled over to me, and began to kiss my booted foot, eyes desperately seeking some approval from me. I maintained demeanor, but after a little while…it did tickle, a bit. I think his minder saw my lips twitching. After he gave his partner a warning slap, the bound man returned his face to his work.

I began to get bored.

Well, if I could get through dawn review in the biting winter wind of Haafingar, I could certainly stand for a few moments in a comfortable room. I began to mentally compose my quarterly report to Elenwen; it was a good thing, I mused, that she did not insist on my relaying day-to-day activities. On the other hand, if I were careful with phrasing, perhaps I could classify this as one of my goodwill efforts? I really wasn’t certain.

At Erdi’s signal, I kicked the poor man away from my feet and turned on my heel, to stalk back into the other room with the cold precision demanded of formality.

Marcus hovered nearby.

“If you’re that concerned, you can run these up to Adrienne in the morning," I said, holding my tongue-abused boot up to the light and regarding it, critically. “But I think a good polish will do.”

“No,” said Marcus. “I meant, are you alright?” He actually looked worried, bless him. 

“Remind me someday to tell you what life was like at the Thalmor Academy,” I said, shouldering the valise. “See you back up at the house for dinner. We could use another couple dozen eggs, three loaves of bread, and five pounds of apples, if you wouldn’t mind. Since my guess is you and your friends here will all be wanting breakfast.”


End file.
